Adrien Antoine
thumb|190px|Adrien Antoine Adrien Antoine est un acteur et musicien français, né le 29 avril 1980. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de nombreux acteurs comme Sam Worthington, Chris Hemsworth, Ashton Kutcher, Adrien Brody, Zachary Quinto et plus récemment d'Henry Cavill ainsi qu'entre autres l'une des voix récurrentes de Brandon Routh Channing Tatum, Cillian Murphy et Joel Edgerton. Il est aussi la voix de Sean Murray dans NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales depuis 2003. Il est également très actif dans l'animation et prête sa voix à de nombreux personnages. Il est notamment connu, depuis 2004, pour être la voix du personnage Batman dans la plupart des séries et films d'animation ainsi que des jeux vidéo inspirés de la franchise. À partir de 2016, il devient la voix de Superman - ayant de ce fait échangé sa place avec Emmanuel Jacomy qui est devenu la voix de Batman - depuis un changement de direction artistique imposant une certaine incompréhension du public(note). Il est également la voix de Sterling Archer dans la série d'animation Archer depuis 2009. De 2009 à 2011, il a été la voix antenne de la station de radio RFM . Depuis 2014, il est aussi la voix off de la chaine TV M6 et de publicités. Biographie À six ans, Adrien entre au Conservatoire national supérieur de musique et de danse du 12e arrondissement de Paris où il suit des cours de violon. Élève à l'école des enfants du spectacle, il intègre les cours de théâtre« Biographie d'Adrien Antoine » sur Christophe et Adrien.com, consulté le 14 juillet 2012.. À neuf ans, il commence sa carrière d'acteur professionnel dans une pièce de Georg Büchner La Mort de Danton, mise en scène par Klaus Michael Grübe au Théâtre Nanterre-Amandiers et au TNP de Villeurbanne. À treize ans, il se révèle avec la guitare. Il fonde plusieurs formations musicales et compose des musiques de courts métrages, écrit des chansons et se produit dans des salles parisiennes comme Le Gibus, le club New Morning, La Villette. Depuis 1990, il travaille dans le doublage. Il est notamment devenu la voix française régulière d'acteurs tels que Sam Worthington, Chris Hemsworth, Ashton Kutcher, Adrien Brody, Zachary Quinto et Henry Cavill, entre autres. Adrien Antoine est ami depuis 1992 avec le comédien Christophe Lemoine« Adrien et Christophe » consulté le 10 mars 2012 (connu pour être la voix de Jack Black, de Cartman dans South Park). Ils forment ensemble un duo musical, Christophe et Adrien, et se produisent régulièrement dans un bar parisien de Montmartre, À la Pomponnette. Ils ont également écrit et joué un spectacle, Swift. Ils ont d'ailleurs participé au clip La Superbe Cinquantaine, chanson dédiée au comédien Vincent Ropion, qui venait de fêter ses 50 ans quelques semaines plus tôt et Ne me laissez pas dormir« Christophe et Adrien ne dorment pas pendant l'hiver ! » sur Mes-Séries.fr, consulté le 7 décembre 2012 en 2012. Ils se sont également donnés la réplique lors de la version française du film Eh mec ! Elle est où ma caisse ? (doublant respectivement Ashton Kutcher et Seann William Scott) et sur celle du film Jobs (doublant respectivement Ashton Kutcher et Josh Gad). Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 2011 : La guerre est déclarée de Valérie Donzelli : le guitariste (il interprète aussi une reprise de la chanson Je ne peux plus dire je t'aime avec Alice Gastaut) * 2015 : Pourquoi j'ai pas mangé mon père de Jamel Debbouze : Vania (voix originale) Courts métrages * 2012 : Carioca« Fiche du court-métrage » sur 29-30productions.com. de Philippe Blanc : rôle inconnu (avec la participation de Christophe Lemoine, Xavier Fagnon, Marion Lécrivain, Delphine Braillon, Vincent Ropion, Thierry Wermuth) Télévision Clips * 2012 : La Superbe Cinquantaine réalisé par Vincent LeBorgne, chanté par Adrien Antoine et son ami Christophe Lemoine avec la participation de Philippe Blanc, Xavier Fagnon, Edwige Lemoine et Mathias Kozlowski * 2012 : Ne me laissez pas dormir réalisé par Vincent LeBorgne, chanté par Adrien Antoine et Dady avec Christophe Lemoine au saxophone et la participation de Philippe Lemoine, Olivier Castaing et de Marco Signore. * 2013 : Les Petits Soucis réalisé par Vincent LeBorgne, chanté par Adrien Antoine et Christophe Lemoine. * 2014 : H-21 de Far Off, réalisé par Banbi, chanté par Adrien Antoine. Voxographie : Note : Les années inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films auxquels Adrien Antoine a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Chris Hemsworth dans (19 films) : ** Thor (2011) : Thor ** Avengers (2012) : Thor ** Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur (2012) : Eric, le chasseur ** La Cabane dans les bois (2012) : Curt Vaughan ** L'Aube rouge (2013) : Jed Eckert ** Rush (2013) : James Hunt ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (2013) : Thor ** Hacker (2015) : Nicholas Hathaway ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (2015) : Thor ** Vive les vacances (2015) : Stone Crandall ** Au cœur de l'océan (2015) : Owen Chase ** Le Chasseur et la Reine des glaces (2016) : Eric, le chasseur ** SOS Fantômes (2016) : Kevin, le réceptionniste ** Doctor Strange (2016) : Thor (caméo, scène post-générique) ** Thor: Ragnarok (2017) : Thor ** Horse Soldiers (2018) : le capitaine Mitch Nelson ** Avengers: Infinity War (2018) : Thor ** Sale temps à l'hôtel El Royale (2018) : Billy Lee ** Avengers: Endgame (2019) : Thor * Sam Worthington dans (17 films) : ** Gettin' Square (2003) : Barry « Wattsy » Wirth ** The Shark (2005''Doublage tardif effectué en 2013.) : AbleLe film est sorti directement en DVD pour la zone 2. ** ''Terminator Renaissance (2009) : Marcus Wright ** Avatar (2009) : Jake Sully ** Le Choc des Titans (2010) : Persée ** Last Night (2011) : Michael Reed ** L'Affaire Rachel Singer (2011) : David jeune ** Killing Fields (2011) : Jack Souder ** Dos au mur (2012) : Nick Cassidy ** La Colère des Titans (2012) : Persée ** Drift (2013) : J. B. ** Sabotage (2014) : « Monster » ** Cake (2014) : Roy Collins ** Everest (2015) : Guy Cotter ** Tu ne tueras point (2016) : le capitaine J. Glover ** The Professional (2017) : Lucas ** Titan (2018) : Rick Janssen * Adrien Brody dans (12 films) : ** King Kong (2005) : Jack Driscoll ** Hollywoodland (2006) : Louis Simo ** À bord du Darjeeling Limited (2007) : Peter Whitman ** Cadillac Records (2008) : Leonard Chess ** Manolete (2010) : Manolete ** Splice (2010) : Clive Nicoli ** The Experiment (2011) : Travis ** The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) : Dmitri ** Dragon Blade (2015) : Tiberius ** Backtrack - Les Revenants (2015) : Peter Bower ** Bullet Head (2017) : Stacy ** Les Sentinelles du Pacifique (2018) : Steve * Ashton Kutcher dans (9 films) : ** Eh mec ! Elle est où ma caisse ? (2000) : Jesse Montgomery III ** Pour le meilleur et pour le rire (2003) : Tom Lisack ** Treize à la douzaine (2004) : Hank ** Black/White (2005) : Simon Green ** Coast Guards (2006) : Jake Fischer ** Jackpot (2008) : Jack Fuller ** Kiss and Kill (2010) : Spencer ** Jobs (2013) : Steve Jobs ** Annie (2014) : Simon Goodspeed * Zachary Quinto dans (8 films) : ** Star Trek (2009) : Spock ** Margin Call (2012) : Peter Sullivan ** Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) : Spock ** Agent 47 (2015) : John Smith ** Tallulah (2016) : Andreas ** Star Trek : Sans limites (2016) : Spock ** Snowden (2016) : Glenn Greenwald ** Hotel Artemis (2018) : Crosby Franklin * Cillian Murphy dans (7 films) : ** 28 jours plus tard (2002) : Jim ** Red Eye : Sous haute pression (2005) : Jackson Rippner ** Sunshine (2007) : Robert Capa ** Time Out (2011) : Raymond Leon ** Red Lights (2012) : Tom Buckley ** Free Fire (2016) : Chris ** Opération Anthropoid (2016) : Josef Gabcik * Channing Tatum dans (7 films) : ** Stop-Loss (2008) : Steve Shriver ** 21 Jump Street (2012) : Greg Jenko ** Je te promets (2012) : Leo Collins ** White House Down (2013) : John Cale, un agent des services secrets ** C'est la fin (2013) : Channing TatumIl est d'usage que les acteurs jouant leur propre rôle dans un film soient crédités sous l'appellation « lui-même », toutefois lorsque Channing Tatum apparaît sous son propre nom, ceci est dans le but d'établir clairement qu'il interprète un personnage fictionnel et non sa propre personne. ** 22 Jump Street (2014) : Greg Jenko ** Les Huit Salopards (2016) : Jody Domergue * Joel Edgerton dans (6 films) : ** Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones (2002) : Owen Lars ** Warrior (2011) : Brendan Conlon ** Zero Dark Thirty (2013) : Patrick ** Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) : Ramsès ** Jane Got a Gun (2015) : Dan Frost ** It Comes at Night (2017) : Paul * Henry Cavill dans (6 films) : ** Man of Steel (2013) : Clark Kent / Superman ** Agents très spéciaux : Code UNCLE (2015) : Napoléon Solo ** Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la Justice (2016) : Clark Kent / Superman ** Sand Castle (2017) : le capitaine Syverson ** Justice League (2017) : Clark Kent / Superman ** Mission impossible : Fallout (2018) : August Walker * Garrett Hedlund dans (5 films) : ** Tron : L'Héritage (2011) : Sam Flynn ** Sur la route (2012) : Dean Moriarty ** Invincible (2014) : John Fitzgerald ** Un jour dans la vie de Billy Lynn (2016) : sergent David Dime ** Mudbound (2017) : Jamie McAllan ** Triple Frontière (2019) : Ben Miller * Josh Hartnett dans : ** Virgin Suicides (1999) : Trip Fontaine ** Un été sur Terre (2000) : Jasper Arnold ** Coup de peigne (2001) : Brian Allen * Brandon Routh dans : ** Superman Returns (2006) : Superman / Clark Kent ** Zack et Miri font un porno (2010) : Bobby Long ** Dylan Dog (2012) : Dylan Dog * Seann William Scott dans : ** Destination finale (2000) : William « Billy » Hitchcock ** Southland Tales (2006) : Roland / Ronald Taverner * Paul Walker dans : ** Une virée en enfer (2001) : Lewis Thomas ** Bleu d'enfer (2005) : Jared Cole * GQ dans : ** Drumline (2002) : Jayson ** Escrocs (2003) : Shelly Nix * Ehren McGhehey dans : ** Jackass: Number Two (2006) : lui-même ** Jackass 3 (2010) : lui-même * Bobby Cannavale dans : ** Blue Jasmine (2013) : Chili ** Moi, Tonya (2018) : Martin Maddox * 1972 : Le Parrain : Paulie Gatto (John MartinoAdrien Antoine a effectué ce redoublage en 2008.) * 1974 : La Tour infernale : Harry Jernigan (O. J. SimpsonAdrien Antoine a effectué ce redoublage en 2000.) * 1979 : Apocalypse Now Redux : Lance Johnson (Sam BottomsAdrien Antoine a effectué ce redoublage en 2001.) * 1991 : Tels pères, telle fille : rôle inconnu ( ? ) * 1991 : Chucky 3 : Ronald Tyler (Jeremy Sylvers) * 1993 : Last Action Hero : Danny Madigan (Austin O'Brien) * 1993 : Madame Doubtfire : Chris Hillard (Matthew Lawrence) * 1999 : Urban Legend : Parker Riley (Michael Rosenbaum) * 2000 : Liberty Heights : Sheldon (Evan Neumann) * 2001 : American Girls : Les (Huntley Ritter) * 2001 : Une famille encombrante : Andy Russell (Matt Champagne) * 2001 : Bubble Boy : Mark (Dave Sheridan) * 2001 : Camouflage : Marty Mackenzie (Lochlyn Munro) * 2002 : Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones : Les soldats clones (Temuera Morrison) * 2002 : Le Nouveau : Conner (Ross Patterson) * 2003 : Destination finale 2 : Rory Peters (Jonathan Cherry) * 2003 : Abîmes : Stumbo (Jason Flemyng) * 2003 : La Vie de David Gale : Zach Stemmons (Gabriel Mann) * 2003 : 8 jours et 8 nuits à Cancun : Matt (Matthew Slenske) * 2003 : Love Actually : Karl (Rodrigo Santoro) * 2003 : Dumb and Dumberer : Toby (Josh Braaten) * 2004 : The Girl Next Door : Hunter McCaffrey (Jacob Young) * 2004 : New Police Story : Fire (Terence Yin) * 2004 : Fat Albert : Arthur (J. Mack Slaughter) * 2004 : Eurotrip : Cooper Harris (Jacob Pitts) * 2005 : Casanova : Casanova (Heath Ledger) * 2005 : Des étoiles plein les yeux : James Lansome (Marc Blucas) * 2005 : Be Cool : lui-même (Tom Hamilton) * 2005 : Collision : Peter Waters (Larenz Tate) * 2006 : Syriana : le prince Nasir Al-Subaai (Alexander Siddig) * 2006 : Fog : Nick Castle (Tom Welling) * 2006 : Two for the Money : Brendan Lang, John Anthony (Matthew McConaughey) * 2006 : Le Diable s'habille en Prada : Nate (Adrian Grenier) * 2006 : Ô Jérusalem : Bobby Goldman (J. J. Feild) * 2006 : Raisons d'État : Richard Hayes (Lee Pace) * 2006 : Butcher : La Légende de Victor Crowley : Ben (Joel Moore) * 2006 : Alpha Dog : Bobby « 911 » Kaye (Alex Solowitz) * 2006 : Ultraviolet : Nerva (Sebastien Andrieu) * 2007 : Massacre à la tronçonneuse : Le Commencement : Eric (Matthew Bomer) * 2007 : Pathfinder : Ghost (Karl Urban) * 2007 : Gone Baby Gone : Bubba (Slaine) * 2007 : Rise : Bishop (James D'Arcy) * 2008 : Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street : Pirelli (Sacha Baron Cohen) * 2008 : The Wrestler : Tommy Rotten (Tommy Farra) * 2008 : Deux sœurs pour un roi : Thomas Stafford (Eddie Redmayne) * 2008 : The Spirit : The Spirit / Denny Colt (Gabriel Macht) * 2008 : Manipulation : inspecteur Ed Burke (Paul Sparks) * 2008 : Che, 2e partie : Guerilla : Benigno (Armando Riesco) * 2009 : Vendredi 13 : Clay (Jared Padalecki) * 2009 : Dragonball Evolution : Yamcha (Park Joon) * 2009 : L'Enquête : inspecteur Iggy Ornelas (Felix Solis) * 2009 : Brothers : Tommy Cahill, le frère de Sam (Jake Gyllenhaal) * 2009 : Clones : Bobby (Devin Ratray) * 2010 : Buried : Paul Conroy (Ryan Reynolds) * 2011 : Somewhere : Johnny Marco (Stephen Dorff) * 2011 : Or noir : Saleeh (Akin Gazi) * 2012 : La Taupe : Ricki Tarr (Tom Hardy) * 2012 : Savages : Chon (Taylor Kitsch) * 2012 : L'Homme aux poings de fer : Lion d'argent (Byron Mann) * 2013 : Le Cinquième Pouvoir : Julian Assange (Benedict Cumberbatch) * 2014 : Rec 4 : Guzmàn (Paco Manzanedo) * 2014 : La Légende d'Hercule : Sotiris (Liam McIntyre) * 2014 : Veronica Mars : Leo D'Amato (Max Greenfield) * 2017 : Underworld: Blood Wars : Marius (Tobias Menzies) Films d'animation * 1993 : Le Voyage d'Edgar dans la forêt magique : Willy * 1993 : Jungle Jack : Jack * 1995''Doublé seulement en 2005. : ''Pompoko : Tamasaburô * 2003 : Wonderful Days : Shua * 2004 : Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence : TogusaCe film d'animation est sorti directement en DVD en France. * 2005 : Final Fantasy VII Advent Children : Rufus Shinra * 2005 : Batman contre Dracula : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : Jolly Jumper * 2007 : Shrek le troisième : Lancelot du Lac * 2009 : Superman/Batman : Ennemis publics : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2010 : Batman et Red Hood : Sous le masque rouge : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2010 : Superman/Batman : Apocalypse : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2011 : Batman : Première Année : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2012 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Échec : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2013 : Lego Batman, le film : Unité des super héros : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2013 : Monstres Academy : Franck McCay * 2013 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Paradoxe temporel : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2014 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Guerre : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2014 : Le Fils de Batman : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2014 : La Grande Aventure Lego : SupermanDoublé par Channing Tatum en version originale. * 2014 : Batman : Assaut sur Arkham : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : La Ligue des Justiciers : Le Trône de l'Atlantide : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : Batman vs. Robin : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : Batman Unlimited : L'Instinct animal : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : Batman Unlimited : Monstrueuses pagailles : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League : Bruce Wayne / Batman, Batzarro * 2015 : Lego DC Comics Super Heroes : La Ligue des Justiciers - L'Attaque de la Légion maudite : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : Le Voyage d'Arlo : Bubbha * 2016 : Batman : Mauvais Sang : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2016 : La Ligue des Justiciers vs Teen Titans : Clark Kent / Superman - TrigonContrairement aux précédents doublages, le directeur artistique Marc Saez et la société de distribution, Warner, a fait le choix d'inverser les voix françaises de Batman et Superman. * 2016 : Vaiana : La Légende du bout du monde : Tamatoa * 2017 : Justice League Dark : Clark Kent / Superman * 2018 : Scooby-Doo et Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2018 : Teen Titans Go ! Le film : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2018 : Lego DC Super Heroes : The Flash : Clark Kent / Superman * 2018 : Lego DC Super Heroes - Aquaman : Clark Kent / Superman * 2018 : La Mort de Superman : Clark Kent / Superman * 2019 : Le Règne des Supermen : Clark Kent / Superman * 2019 : La Grande Aventure Lego 2 : Clark Kent / Superman * 2019 : Justice League VS The Fatal Five : Clark Kent / Superman * 2019 : Batman: Hush : Clark Kent / Superman Télévision Téléfilms * Ivan Sergei dans : ** Jack Hunter et le Trésor perdu d'Ugarit (2009) : Jack Hunter ** Jack Hunter et le Tombeau d'Akhénaton (2009) : Jack Hunter ** Jack Hunter et l'Œil de l'astre (2009) : Jack Hunter ** Sur le fil (2009) : Duncan Swift ** Passion trouble (2012) : Nick Reese ** Portées disparues (2013) : Andrew ** Descente en eaux troubles (2016) : Frank * Ryan Paevey dans : ** Amour, orgueil et préjugés (2016) : Donovan Darcy ** Harvest Love (2017) : Will * 1996 : Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière : Seth (Ryan Reynolds) * 1999 : Le Cœur à l'écoute : T. J. Medieros (Charlie Hofheimer) * 2005 : Une femme infidèle : Miguel (Cristián de la Fuente) * 2009 : The Red Riding Trilogy: 1974 : Barry Gannon (Anthony Flanagan) * 2012 : Le Bodyguard de l'amour : Jake (Justin Baldoni) * 2015 : Les Douze Cadeaux de Noël : Marc Rehnquist (Aaron O’Connell) Séries télévisées * Zachary Quinto dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2003-2004) : Adam Kaufman (23 épisodes) ** Blind Justice (2005) : Scott Collins (saison 1, épisode 9) ** Heroes (2006-2010) : Gabriel Gray / Sylar (61 épisodes) ** American Horror Story (2011-2013) : Chad (4 épisodes, saison 1) / Dr. Oliver Thredson (13 épisodes, saison 2) ** Girls (2015) : Ace (2 épisodes) ** The Slap (La Gifle) (2015) : Harry (8 épisodes) * Brandon Routh dans ** Chuck (2010-2011) : Daniel Shaw (10 épisodes) ** Partners (2012-2013) : Wyatt Plank (13 épisodes) ** Arrow (2013-2016) : Ray Palmer / Atom (20 épisodes) ** Flash (2015) : Ray Palmer / Atom (saison 1, épisode 15) ** Legends of Tomorrow (depuis 2016) : Ray Palmer / Atom (29 épisodes - en cours) * Hal Ozsan dans : ** Dawson (2001-2003) : Todd Carr ** Californication (2008) : Ronny Praeger ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2012) : Gordon Taylor (saison 3, épisode 15) * Ivan Sergei dans : ** Preuve à l'appui (2002-2004) : Dr. Peter Winslow ** Charmed (2005-2006) : Henry Mitchell ** Les Experts : Miami (2008) : Greg Donner (saison 7, épisode 4) * Matthew Lawrence dans : ** Salut les frangins (1995-1997) : Matt Roman ** Incorrigible Cory (1997-2000) : Jack Hunter * Russell Curry dans : ** Savannah (1997) : inspecteur Sam Lucas ** Sunset Beach (1997-1999) : Dr. Tyus Robinson * Christian Kane dans : ** Fame L.A. (1997-1998) : Ryan Legget ** Into the West (2005) : Abe Wheeler * Ryan Reynolds dans : ** Un toit pour trois (1998-2002) : Michael « Berg » Bergman ** Scrubs (2002) : Spence (saison 2, épisode 22) * Cristián de la Fuente dans : ** Associées pour la loi (1999-2001) : Andres Diaz ** Ugly Betty (2007) : Rodrigo Veloso * Adam Scott dans : ** Wasteland (1999) : Phillip ** Tell Me You Love Me (2007) : Palek * Ashton Kutcher dans : ** Voilà ! (2001) : Dean Cassidy (saison 5, épisode 15) ** The Ranch (depuis 2016) : Colt Bennett (10 épisodes - en cours) * Charlie Bewley dans : **''Vampire Diaries'' (2013) : Galen Vaughn ** Colony (2016-2017) : Simon Eckart * 1995-2001 : La Vie de famille : Eddie Winslow (Darius McCrary) * 1998-2001 : Amy : Kyle McCarthy (Kevin Rahm) * 1998-2000 : Pacific Blue : Bobby Cruz (Mario López) * 1998 : Les Tortues Ninja : La Nouvelle Génération : Michelangelo (Jarred Blancard) * 2000-2001 : Grosse Pointe : Kevin (Nat Faxon) * Dans Stargate SG-1 : ** 1998 : Douglas H. Arthurs : Kah'l (saison 2, épisode 1) ** 2003 : Raahul Singh : Khordib (saison 7, épisode 1) * 2001 : Preuve à l'appui : Jeremy Davidson (Daniel Becket) * 2001 : Power Rangers : Sauvetage éclair : Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) * 2001-2004 : Et alors ? : Robert « Rob » Conway (Benjamin Waters) * 2002 : New York, unité spéciale : Dorsey (Michael Godere) (saison 3, épisode 13) * 2003 : 24 heures chrono : John Mason (Eric Christian Olsen) (saison 2) * 2003 : Adam Sullivan : Walter « Wally » Berman (John Ross Bowie) * 2003 : Animorphs : Tobias (Christopher Ralph) * 2003 : New York, unité spéciale : Daniel Lester (Gabriel Olds) (saison 5, épisode 1) * depuis 2004 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : agent Timothy McGee (Sean Murray) * 2005 : Sept à la maison : John Hamilton (Chaz Lamar Shepherd) * 2005 : Le Monde de Joan : Ryan Hunter (Wentworth Miller) * 2005 : Everwood : Reid Bardem (Justin Baldoni) * 2006-2007 : SMS, des rêves plein la tête : Sebastián dit « Sebas » (Pablo Penedo) * 2006-2008 : Veronica Mars : Leo D'Amato (Max Greenfield) * 2006-2012 : Sinchronicity : Jase (Daniel Percival) * 2006 : Dr House : Joey Arnello (Joseph Lyle Taylor) * 2007 : What About Brian : Angelo Varzi (Raoul Bova) * 2007 : Rome : Evander Pulchio (Enzo Cilenti) * 2007-2009 : Les Experts : Miami : Jesse Cardoza (Eddie Cibrian) * 2007-2008 : Desperate Housewives : Matthew Applewhite (Mehcad Brooks) * 2008 : Dr House : Ben (Conor Dubin) * 2008 : Cashmere Mafia : Jason Chung (Jack Yang) * 2008 : Les Experts : Miami : Mick Ragosa (Tom Pelphrey) (saison 7, épisode 6) * 2008 : Samurai Girl : Jake Stanton (Brendan Fehr) * 2009 : Médium : David Brewer (Kevin Corrigan) (saison 5, épisode 3) * 2010 : Spartacus : Le Sang des gladiateurs : Spartacus (Andy Whitfield) * 2010 : Meurtres à Sandhamn : Henrik (Jonas Malmsjö) * 2012-2013 : Spartacus : Vengeance et Spartacus : La Guerre des damnés : Spartacus (Liam McIntyre) * 2013 : The River : Lincoln Cole (Joe Anderson) * 2013 : Made in Jersey : Nolan Adams (Kristoffer Polaha) * depuis 2014 : Silicon Valley : Bertram Gilfoyle (Martin Starr) * 2014 : Houdini, l'illusionniste : Harry Houdini (Adrien Brody) (mini-série) * depuis 2016 : Killjoys : D'Avin Jaqobis (Luke Macfarlane) * depuis 2016 : Good Behavior : Javier Pereira (Juan Diego Botto) * 2017 : Ransom : Eric Beaumont (Luke Roberts) * depuis 2017 : Vikings : l'Évêque Heahmund (Jonathan Rhys-Meyers) * 2018 : Barry : Ryan Madison (Tyler Jacob Moore) Séries d'animation * 1990: Pygmalion : Caral * 1990-1992 : Sophie et Virginie : Paul ( ) * 1991-1992 : L'École des champions : Benjamin Lefranc * 1991 : Les Razmoket : Charles-Édouard « la Binocle » Fifrelin (premiers épisodes) * 1993-1999 : Les Belles Histoires du père Castor : voix additionnelles * 1993 : Les Voyages de Corentin : Corentin * 1994 : Le Bus magique : Thomas * depuis 2001 : Totally Spies! : voix additionnelles * 2002 : Olive et Tom : Le Retour : Mark Landers et Arthur * 2002 : Xcalibur : Herik * 2004-2007 : Drawn Together : le capitaine Héros * 2004-2008 : Batman : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2005 : Monster : Müller * 2005-2007 : Skyland : Wayan * 2008-2011 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Batman / Owlman * depuis 2009 : Archer : Sterling Archer * 2010-2013 : La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle Génération : Bruce Wayne / Batman / Mal Duncan / Nathaniel Tryon * 2013-2014 : Prenez garde à Batman ! : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2015 : DC Super Friends : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2016 : Pirata et Capitano : Weboo * depuis 2016 : La Ligue des justiciers : Action : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2018 : La Bande à Picsou : Falcon Graves (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2018 : Teen Titans Go! : Bruce Wayne / Batman (saison 5, épisode 9 - Les vraies origines) * 2019 : Scooby-Doo et compagnie : Bruce Wayne / Batman (épisode Quelle nuit pour la chauve-souris !) Jeux vidéo * 2005 : Spartan Total Warriors : le Spartiate * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Xemnas * 2009 : Red Faction: Guerrilla : Alec Mason * 2009 : Batman: Arkham Asylum : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2010 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction : Valentin Lesovsky et le capitaine Simpson * 2010 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2011 : DC Universe Online : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2011 : Tron: Evolution : Gibson * 2011 : Batman: Arkham City : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2011 : Spider-Man : Aux frontières du temps : Miguel O'Hara / Spider-Man 2099 * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : Logan Thackeray * 2012 : Hitman: Absolution : voix diverses (gardes, PNJs…) * 2013 : Injustice : Les Dieux sont parmi nous : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2014 : Diablo III: Reaper of Souls : le Croisé * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2017 : Injustice 2 : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Alexios / Deimos * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Batman Voix off Publicités * L'Or Elixir * Harpic Power Plus * Opel * Ford * McDonald's * Paco Rabanne * Jacques Dessange * Lotus (papier toilette) * Côte d'Or * Faisselle Rians * Intimy * Audi * Le Parisien * HSBC * Mini * Carte d'or * Buitoni * Renault Radio * 2009-2011 : voix antenne de la « station de radio RFM » Livre audio * juin 2014 : L'Élixir d'amour d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt (co-narrateur avec Odile Cohen« Notice FRBNF43833874 »sur Catalogue.bnf.fr, consulté le 10 septembre 2014.) Commentaire * Le changement entre Adrien Antoine et Emmanuel Jacomy se fait principalement sur les films DC Comics. Adrien Antoine continue de doubler Batman dans la série animé La Ligue des justiciers : Action ainsi que dans les jeux Injustice 2 et Lego DC Super-Villains. * Dans Lego Batman, le film sorti en 2017, il ne reprend pas le rôle de Superman qu'il doublait dans La Grande Aventure Lego sorti en 2014. Il a été remplacé par Antoine Griezmann. Il reprendra le rôle dans La Grande Aventure Lego 2 en 2019. Notes et références Notes Références Voir aussi Liens externes * Adrien Antoine sur IMDb * Voxographie quasi-détaillée d'Adrien Antoine sur Doublagissimo * Voxographe partielle d'Adrien Antoine sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective d'Adrien Antoine (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Média externe * Interview d'Adrien Antoine (propos recueillis par Mes-Series.fr en 2013) Antoine Adrien Catégorie:Musicien français Antoine Adrien Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur La Tour des Héros Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Antoine Adrien